Lessons Learned
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Chloe flys out to see Seth. When Seth betrays the Shield, and Chloe confronts him for it, how will he react?


Let me introduce myself. My name is Chloe Stevenson and I'm 25 years old. I've been in a serious relationship for just over 2 yrs now with Colby aka Seth Rollins. Which is always interesting, but I don't see him a lot.

I left everything I had in Milwaukee; family, friends, dropped out of college, etc. to be with this sexy specimen of a man. And now I practically house sit for him at his subtle two bedroom home in Davenport, Iowa. Yes it gets lonely, but no this is not a 'oops I cheated on Colby while I wait for his return' story. This is actually me surprising my wonderful, handsome, sexy, freak in the sheets of a man.

So, it all started because he missed my 25th birthday about 6 months ago. He travels around and is in different time zones all the time, so I didn't really fault him for it, but I needed my Colby. Needed to feel his arms around my thick waist and hips, his lips against mine, I needed to share his body heat. I just needed him. We'd been apart almost 4 months already. It was time I got a little Colby lovin'. And by damn I was gonna fucking get it!

I'm super fidgety on the plane ride. I'm so nervous! But excited too. I've missed babe so much! Just thinking of his warm, strong, calloused finger tips trailing my soft, cold skin has me shivering. His tongue in my most private places. His whispers of how beautiful I am. How I'm a good girl for him. And that cock. Ugh! Babe is DEFINITELY packing some heat. And it feels SOOOOO good inside me.

Finally I get to the airport in the same city as my sexy man and I'm sprinting across the place to get my rental car. I'm so close to finally seeing him! Cannot fucking wait!

Once I see my sexy candy blue cobalt, the rental guy tosses me my keys and I have him a $50 bill and tell him 'keep the change!' I turn the key in the ignition and I'm finally on my way to babe. Knowing he's got at least one match tonight, I text one of my best friends in the business.

Me: Hey mama, has babe wrestled yet?

Renee: Nope he's not on for another 20 mins I believe.

Me: Awesome! Thanks love, I'll see you soon!

As I pull up to the arena parking lot I can hear Lillian announcing babes team The Shield. Perfect timing! I grab my overnight bag I had packed, lock my car and strut right inside the building like I own this bitch. Confidence is key, ladies!

Without missing a beat, I walk straight into Colby's dressing room. His clothes are kinda strewn all over, but I clear a spot on the bench and watch the monitor as the match gets underway. Every move my man perfectly executed drives me that much closer to straight up jumping on his cock when he walks through his dressing room door.

But then, it happens. First, a chair shot to the back of Roman Reigns. Then, Renee's boyfriend Dean Ambrose. As both men fall to the mat in what looks like agony, there's my man standing tall with his cocky half-grin on his face. I'm still in shock when I hear footsteps approaching his door. As it opens, there stands Colby. His mouth hanging open. But I'm no longer in the mood for successful surprise sex or anything of the like.

"What the fucking hell was that, Colby?!" I throw my arms up as I approach him.

He's still all smiles as he approaches me slowly. His hands immediately grab my hips and pull me against him. "That, my love, was business." He's so nonchalant about hurting his once best friends and it's driving me up a wall!

"Business? You fucking prick you just took chair shots to your 2 BEST FRIENDS! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I then remember that he doesn't like me yelling at him, and that it brings out his dominant side. Fuck, I'm in trouble. Yep, I sure am.

He spins me around by my shoulder and pulls me so my back is against his chest. Then, he puts both my hands behind my back and captures them with one hand. With the other, he swipes his thumb across my bottom lip, then grabs my chin and turns it to one side and sinks his teeth right into my sweet spot on my neck. Slowly, his free hand travels between my breasts and down my stomach. He's getting closer and closer to where I've needed him the past 4 months, but I'm still pissed, so I fight his grip on my hands behind me. I know when he reaches his final destination, my resolve will shatter. I can't let that happen.

Fighting as hard as I can, I yell "God damn it Colby! Fucking let me go!" His grip on my body just tightens. He hasn't even raised his voice above a whisper at me yet.

"Come on beautiful. Let me between your legs. Give me what I've been missing for 4 months. Come on baby. I know you want it."

He whispers. When I don't budge, he takes a long, slow lick with the very tiny tip of his tongue up my sweet spot to my ear lobe. He sucks it between his teeth then pulls it. As he lets it go, my head falls to his shoulder and he weasels his hand in between my thighs, clasping his hand strong and solid against my trembling pussy.

Then, he rapidly and repeatedly smacks it. Light little love taps that shoot straight through the mess of emotions I'm feeling right now. Horny because Colby is finally about to have his way with me, angry because of his unfounded betrayal of Roman and Dean, and addicted. Addicted to the feeling of his hand cupping my core. The strength in his other hand holding mine behind my back. The feel of his warmth surrounding me. The soft silk of his whispered words. I'm so high on my love. Fuck, I'd ride his cock here and now if he'd let me.

Then, he removes his hand from my center and cups my left breast in my halter top I'm wearing. He bounces it a few times before he's speaking directly in my ear again.

"Mmmm look at these nice full titties, baby. Bounces so hard from just a tiny bit of stimulation. So fucking sexy, babe." I'm trying sooooooo hard to act unphased by his actions, but my resolve is crumbling around me.

All of a sudden, I'm dropped to my knees with my face against the cold, hard metal of the only bench in his locker room. My breathing getting heavier with my excitement. My low rise jeans showing the top of my bright, hot pink lace thong I wanted to surprise babe with.

He grabs the back of my neck and holds me in place while he grinds against my ass. Tiny, almost inaudible whimpers escape my lips. He laughs menacingly. Then, he's got the top of my thong between his teeth and he's pulling on it. This time, the pressure on my slowly soaking pussy makes me moan long and loud.

After, he does one of the last things I expected. He grabs my hair and I feel his dick sliding inside his fist, getting tangled in my curls. But it feels so good! He's now rapidly fucking his fist and my hair.

"Oh fuck baby doll, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna treat you like the naughty slut you are! Make you wear my cum in your hair. Yeah you fucking like that, don't you you whore? Oh fuck! Ahhhhhh! Chloeeeeeee!" I feel shot after shot of his load thick in my curls. Some sliding down the back of my neck. He scoops it up with his fingers and feeds it to me; gagging me just for the hell of it. Now, the command I've secretly been waiting for.

"Strip. Stand up and take all your fucking clothes off! I wanna see how wet you made your thong baby girl. Come on sweets."

So, with my head bowed, I strip off completely. He makes the 'come hither' motion at me with his finger and then points to the ground where his cock bobs hard and steady over the top of his ring attire. I silently but quickly drop to my knees and scoot towards him. When my close enough, he grabs my head and forces me down on his length while he pumps in and out of my throat. I'm gagging and choking and drooling everywhere, but it's worth it if babe is gonna fuck me. I miss him so much.

"You like being used like this? Huh? You like being treated like a dirty slut and being reminded of who runs the show around here? 'Cause it sounded like you needed a reminder that I do what I want." I look up at him with blood shot, dilated eyes, my mouth still full of his cock and nod so he knows I'm listening to him.

Then, right before he cums a second time, I'm ripped off his cock and sprayed in the face. I fucking loved it. And now, it was my turn.

"Assume the punishment position." So I straddle his lap, bending at the waist, with my hands still placed behind my back and my left cheek resting on his thigh, but don't sit. Just get close enough for my spankings. "I wanna hear you counting EVERY SINGLE ONE, and a 'thank you Sir' when I'm done. Understand me, Chloe?"

"Yes, mmmmm, sir. One!" He alternates how hard he hits and which side he hits. But even so, I'm not gonna be able to sit for quite a while when babe gets done with my ass. And I fucking love it!

"Ten! Ohhhh fuck, Colby! Uhhhhh!" He turns my head to the side so he can look me in the eye.

"Did I say you could say anything other than counting your punishment?" I shake my head.

"N-no, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Five more since you can't listen to instruction!" He finishes them quickly. My ass is on fire and my pussy dripping down my thighs. My eyes watering.

"Come here, Chloe. Spread that pussy and sit it on my cock. Now." I do as told. Not wanting to anger him now.

He holds me down by my hips and fucks me into oblivion. My fingernails dig into his broad shoulders and bulging biceps. It feels like hours that we fuck like this. Hard, lightning fast, thrusts. My body bouncing hard with it. Oh god he's sooooo fucking good! Fuck!

"Oh shit babe! I'm gonna cum! Uhhhh ohhhh God!"

He speeds up, which I didn't think was possible. Then, he spreads my ass cheeks and shoves the tip of his mammoth cock inside it right as he blows his load; filling my tight ass with all his hot, sticky goodness.

"Squeeze that ass baby, hold my cum. Don't let it come out, love. I wanna see you hold it all in."

He speaks as he taps his right index finger over my clenched ass hole multiple times. It still burns from my previous punishment, but the pain brings immeasurable pleasure now.

"Has Colby's little cum slut learned her lesson? Never question me again, you understand me?" He's whispering in my ear again. "Now, go get cleaned up. We're going out."

As I walk away from babe and toward the shower, my pussy throbs in anticipation for the rest of my visit with Colby. This should be good!


End file.
